


Boys and Girls

by ive_been_losing_sleep



Series: Quiet Crow and Companions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Real short, Tickles, and if they do then Shouyou's certainly never met them, here guys enjoy this, lots of love, real cute, there is not a single straight person in the entire world, they just don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ive_been_losing_sleep/pseuds/ive_been_losing_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday nights are reserved for uninterrupted family time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Girls

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH SO I WROTE THIS REAL FAST TO TIDE YOU OVER UNTIL THE LONGER ONE SHOTS BYE

Saturday nights in their house are loud. 

Not to say that the rest of the week was quiet, but Akaashi works full days at the office, Bokuto found a new job coaching volleyball to high schoolers and Shouyou goes to daycare for hours each day. They always make sure to spend time together when they all get home, though; they eat dinner together, color with Shouyou and sit to talk about their days. But really they’re all worn out (well, as worn out as people as energetic as Bokuto and Shouyou can be), so Saturday nights are reserved for uninterrupted family time. 

Bokuto and Akaashi would be damned if they don’t give their son the family he deserves. 

Every Saturday, they make sure to smother Shouyou with so much love and affection that they know he’ll go to bed feeling like this is a place where he belongs. They play games with him, watch movies, color; anything their kid wants to do, they do it with him. 

Because he’s their son now, and they’re going to make sure he knows it.

Somehow, Saturday nights always end up being rowdy. Bokuto yells everything he says even while he signs it, the TV is always turned up way too loud even though Shouyou can’t hear it anyway, and heavy crashes periodically punctuate the air even though Akaashi is always telling them to _stop roughhousing, someone’s going to get hurt and, I swear to God, if it’s Shouyou I’m divorcing you, Koutarou, don’t hurt my son_. 

But everything else is quiet in comparison to Shouyou’s laughter. 

It’s the loudest thing of all, squelching every other insignificant noise beneath it as it travels throughout the apartment. It’s strongest when Shouyou’s on the floor, rolling and desperately clutching his stomach from the shrieks escaping his lips.

It tells Akaashi and Bokuto that they’re doing something right. 

_“Stop! Stop! Please, stop,”_ Shouyou pleads as Bokuto tickles him relentlessly, skating his fingers over the toddler’s stomach and refusing to let him catch his breath. Bokuto doesn’t pause in his assault to sign anything back. Instead, he drags his son closer to him and raises his shirt so he can blow a raspberry against his tummy. 

Shouyou shrieks and, in a last ditch effort to get away, kicks out his legs. One of his feet manage to catch Bokuto in the neck, and the older man groans, falling backward onto the carpet and clutching his neck dramatically. Shouyou watches with wide eyes as his dad rolls on the floor and looks at Akaashi for help. 

“Come on, Koutarou. Just get up and put the movie in already,” Akaashi says out loud, because his husband is too busy theatrically dying to look at his hands. Shouyou’s eyes watch his lips as he speaks in hopes to deciphers what’s being said, but he’s still not too good at picking apart vocalized english. 

“Keiji,” Bokuto whines and pauses in his melodrama to look his husband in the eyes. “I’m dying ,and you don’t even care.”

“I would care if you died. We have a kid to take care of, do you know how hard it would be to pay the bills by myself?”

Bokuto groans, but finally stands to put in the movie. When he sees Shouyou below him, looking up at his father with wide eyes, he grins. Sticking his arms under his armpits, he swings Shouyou high into the air and spins him in a small circle. Shouyou squeals happily and laughs as Bokuto drops him into Akaashi’s lap. Before he leaves to put the disc into the DVD player, Bokuto bends over Shouyou’s head and gives his husband a peck on the lips, “Love you.”

“I’d love you, too, if you’d put the movie in,” Akaashi answers, but he says it against Bokuto’s lips with his own smile, so Bokuto thinks that he might just love him anyway. 

After (finally) putting in the movie, Bokuto stands off to the side of the TV and wiggles his fingers at Shouyou who’s eagerly bouncing in Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi sits quietly, threading his fingers through Shouyou’s hair in an effort to calm him down, pretending not to be interested in the events that are about to unfold. 

Since Shouyou can’t hear the dialogue of the movie, and he’s too young to read subtitles fast enough, Bokuto has taken it upon himself to sign out every movie they watch together. He stands next to the TV, signs each word spoken by the characters, and acts out the entire movie. It’s a flamboyant spectacle, with Bokuto often flying across the living room during fight scenes, posing theatrically for the musical numbers and falling dramatically during death scenes. Shouyou watches every moment with a quiet fascination and even Akaashi finds himself pulled in by the enthusiasm.

Which is why, during the kiss scene near the end of the movie, he doesn’t protest too much when Bokuto drags him into a loving embrace. He rubs their noses together before fitting their lips together, kissing him long and slow. 

Eventually, Akaashi pulls away because _shit they’re doing this in front of their three year old kid isn't that bad parenting_ , but Shouyou’s not watching them. His eyes are fixed on the TV screen, staring at the main characters in utter confusion as they continue making out. 

Bokuto knocks on Shouyou’s forehead teasingly. _“What’s wrong, kid?”_

_“They’re kissing,”_ Shouyou signs. _“Boys don't kiss girls. Boys kiss boys, like you and dad.”_

For a moment, Akaashi doesn’t even have a response. Beside him, Bokuto whispers, “Holy shit, he’s never met a straight person,” and they both suddenly burst into laughter. It’s just so _backwards_. Over 90% of the world’s population is straight, and Shouyou’s only ever known gay people; Asahi and Noya from the youth home, Akaashi and Bokuto at home, Suga and Daichi, Kuroo and Kenma, even Yachi Hitoka, Shouyou’s babysitter, is dating Shimizu from the therapy office. 

“How in the world do we not have a single straight friend?”

**Author's Note:**

> was it as cute as I thought it was??? I really hope so, it's hard to know for sure if what I'm writing is getting across, though
> 
> I always find it really funny how there are basically no straight ships in all of haikyuu and, as a straight person, I've decided to poke fun at it good-naturedly. All of our ships are sailing a little crooked, but they reach their destinations just fine
> 
> NEXT FIC WILL EITHER BY LITTLE TINY ANGST OR SERVICE DOG FIC!!! if you prefer one over the other let me know yeah? I appreciate any input/insight you guys want to give me!
> 
> come yell with me on tumblr at http://ive-been-losing-sleep.tumblr.com/ whether you want to message me or send me an ask I always wanna talk to you guys!


End file.
